


The After Party

by RaddyDan



Category: McFly
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 06:37:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6459748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaddyDan/pseuds/RaddyDan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Straight after the Attitude shoot in August 2010 the guys are a little sexual frustrated and one thing leads to another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The After Party

"Thanks guys. You were all amazing. And you've all grown, literally, since 2007. I hope we get to work together again. Bye"

The boys were lined up against the blue tiled shower wall. They were naked and dripping wet after doing a shower scene for an Attitude photoshoot. Tom and Harry were next to each other flexing their muscles and comparing who's were bigger. Dougie and Danny were facing each other talking about the photoshoot they have just done.

"Guys that was actually really fun. When is the edition released?" asked Dougie. Tom turned to face Dougie, "Erm I think July sometime. Why do you wanna stare at yourself in the mirror Douglas?"

Danny and Harry laughed as they couldn't hold in their amusement any longer. Tom pushed Dougie very gently into Danny. Danny bear hugged Dougie, picked him up and started spinning him around.

Dougie's legs were kicking the air, "Danny put me down. Ahhhh. Please"

Harry grabbed hold of Dougie's legs and both Harry and Danny started swinging him side to side.

"Guys put him down. C'mon, he said please."

"Fine" huffed Danny, "we'll put him down."

Harry let go of his legs and put them on the floor. Danny let go of him too. Tom walked over to Dougie to give him a hug when suddenly Danny and Harry pushed them both into the wall. Danny got behind Dougie and started to spank him while Harry moved his hands over to Dougie and Tom's nipples and started to gently twist and pull him. Both boys moaned out in a mixture of pain and pleasure. Smiles broke out over Danny and Harry's faces as then continued to pleasure their friends.

Danny started to kiss Dougie's back as he moved his pelvis towards Dougie's ass. While kissing his back he started to thrust up and down as his cock rested in between his ass cheeks. Harry gradually got down on his knees while still pulling on their nipples. He let go of their nipples and grabbed hold of their cocks.

Harry studied Tom's 9 inch cock and shaved pubes and realised why he called himself two hands Fletcher. He then studied Dougie's cock and noticed that it was smaller than Danny's, Tom's and his. His cock was about 6 inches but could be a little bit bigger. His cock was thicker than theirs so he definitely made up for it. Harry licked his lips and dove onto Dougie's cock. Dougie pulled his head away from Tom's lips and threw his head back in pleasure,

"Oh Harry. Oh my god. That feels so good. Keep on doing it"

He then carried on playing Tonsil Tennis with Tom. Tom's hand started playing with Dougie's nipples just like Harry's did. Dougie moaned at all three boys pleasuring him in way he never thought they could.

Danny got down on his knees and pulled Dougie's ass cheeks apart he started gently started blowing on his exposed asshole. Dougie screamed in pleasure and pushed he ass into Danny's face. Danny's tongue connected with his fresh hole. Danny loved this new found taste and wanted to taste more so he kept on licking and savouring the taste. Dougie shivered in complete sexual pleasure.

Harry started sucking Tom's cock as Tom turned round. Tom's hand found Dougie hard cock and guided it toward his own ass. Tom lent over a little so that Dougie's cock could find his entrance more easily. Tom thrusted his ass into Dougie's meat, as it entered him he screamed out in pain and cursed the stars. Tom suddenly stopped so he could adjust to the object that was inside of him.

"Tom, are you ok?" asked Dougie

"Yeah mate I'm fine. Just need to get used to it" Tom turned his head and smiled at Dougie.

Harry stopped sucking Tom's cock and grabbed hold of his own and started pumping himself furiously. Tom started to slowly move up and down on Dougie's cock. Tom loved this feeling so much he couldn't wait for the next part. Harry stopped tossing himself off and started to wank Tom. Tom was moaning and groaning as two of his best mates, who were pretty much his brothers, was giving him the best sex that he's ever had.

Danny stood up and placed his hard cock on Dougie's wet hole and slowly pushed into him. Dougie loved the feeling of being fucked and fucking someone else. He found this feeling more exciting than having sex with Frankie, Tom also loved this more that screwing with Gio.

Harry and Danny liked this because they still had the power over the other two boys. Harry was still on the floor tossing Tom off while Tom was being fucked by Dougie who was being fucked by Danny. All four boys were moaning as each others cock were being devoured by either Harry's eager mouth or Tom or Dougie's not so virgin asses.

Suddenly Tom started to speed up as he felt Dougie's cock hit him in the right place and he felt himself start to climax. He grabbed Harry's hair and shoved him cock in his mouth so that when he exploded his mate would get the lot. Danny felt the same as well. He started to feel his cum travel up his cock.

"Dougie do you want it in your ass or do you wanna taste what a real man tastes like?"

"In my mouth Dan. I wanna swallow it all. Every single drop."

Dougie pulled out of Tom and got on his knees and started to deep throat Danny as he mouth-fucked him.

Tom pushed his cock as far as it would go down Harry's throat. Harry gagged but didn't mind as he too was on the edge. Next all four guys were on the floor sucking off their partners. Danny reached over and started sucking off Harry. As Harry started sucking off Dougie. All the guys groaned as they all reached their biggest climax. Danny was the first to burst in Dougie's mouth. Danny screamed as Dougie drunk Danny's milk. Harry was the next to go as he exploded in Danny's open mouth. Dougie cummed next in Tom's willing mouth as he ate his load. Tom was still face-fucking Harry as he shot his biggest load ever down Harry throat. Harry let some cum out of his mouth but when Tom took his cock out of his mouth his licked it up as he didn't want to waste a drop.

"Guys that was... Well... Amazing. To be honest I would mind doing that again." Harry said.

"Nor would I." winked Danny

"We best get cleaned up then. And what's the point of using all the showers. Mighten as well use one." suggested Tom.

Dougie got up and walked toward a shower cubical. "C'mon on then. We all need to get cleaned up."

The other three boys slowly got up and got into Dougie's cubical. Danny playful put his finger up Tom's ass.

"One? I think I can fit more that than up there."


End file.
